Zinnwaldite (Aptos)
Zinnwaldite is a gem made and owned by Aptos Introduction WIP Appearance He is around 5'8" and has a black and grey complexion and colour scheme. His face has soft features with brown hair and eyes. He wears loose black pants and a grey t-shirt, with a hooded dark grey cloak over the top. He wears lace-styled shoes however they have no knot. Relationships WIP Personality He generally acts like a stereotypical teenager, but can act more mature from time to time. He aspires to be a thief and is successful occasionally. Generally is fairly sarcastic and lazy, and can be self-centered at times. Gets easily frustrated, and finds it diff to focus due to personality interference within him. He has a mild bit of personallity hypochondria, and can get mildly worried and lonesome. Otherwise, apathy is his primary emotion. Backstory He is a unique gem with a gemstone associated with other types of gems. After hearing about the great Shadow Thief, he began to aspire to become an even greater master of larceny. Through his self-training, he began to uncover his potential with yellow light, at first using it to scan potential marks, but later used to imitate his model, as well as learn a helpful utility from a servant of a noble gem. Upon discovering another with similar potential, he has attained a new rival, which he holds to almost as much respectful competition as his role-model. Abilities Zinnwaldite has usual gem powers such as shape-shifting, weapon summoning and gem bubbling. Unique Abilities * Weapon Summoning: '''He can summon his weapon, a Garroteable Apache Revolver which is essentially brass knuckles....with a knife.....and a pistol......and a garrote cord that extends from a small, yo-yo like axle. This can subsequently be transformed intoa syringe like weapon ona cord. * '''Gem Scan: '''He can scan nearby gems as his eyes emit a yellow light, allowing him to see where their gemstone is and what is inside. * '''Lowered Perceptibility: He is harder to percieve than others in an area e.g. harder to see in the dark, harder to hear in loud places. * 'Counter-Invasion: ' Due to having mutliple parisitic voices and humours inside of him, mental powers generally have decreased or no effect, as the other voices actively attacks and obscure his mind in a method that is uncomfortable for the invader. *this scales with humour dosage. If the dosage decreases, so too does this effect. * '''Unique Humour Production: '''Through transforming his weapon mildly, he can create an extraction device that can remove specific humours with different effects. He can only house two doses of any given humor inside of him in a given time, and the effects on himself are mild if taken. These are: * Choleric Essence/Phlegethon: Increases energy expenditure while reduces density and defense, large doeses make Quick-Burn, which maximizes energy use in a hyper state, but minimizes density. Meloncholic Essence/Cocytus: Gives focus of magical ability, which makes multitasking difficult as changing the focus is hard, large doses creates Split, which divides gems. Phlegmatic Essence/Lethe: Allows for clarity of mind, as well as less influence from emotions and less necessity for ties from others. Large doses creates Oblvion, which can cause extreme susceptibility to suggestion, but also allows for enough mental capability and rationality to be more efficient, and even have an almost Sherlock Holmes-esque understanding of what has happenned and what will. Sanguine Essence/Acheron: Gives harmony to a gem (see ATL), large doses creates Height, which increases light and form stability, but magical abilities are not as strong and are less controlled. Supine Essence/Styx: Increases resistance and observance, large dose makes Sentry, which gives the form rigidity, but maxes senses. Trivia -His unusual selection of abilities and generally peculiar caste comes from being a particularly successful cluster gem. It is made up of such gems as: Cuprite, Emerald, Feldspar, Apatite, and Red Tourmaline, as well as trace amounts of arsenic trioxide. Gemology * It can often occur in quartz veins and is associated with tin ore * It is commonly associated with topaz, spodumene, beryl and fluorite Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters